


Winter

by ItsCalledWhiskey



Series: Imaginary [2]
Category: Elyza Lex (Fanverse), Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, Australian Slang, Drama & Romance, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, F/F, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Inspired by The Walking Dead, Slow Burn, Song Lyrics, Soulmates, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-03 11:03:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16325021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsCalledWhiskey/pseuds/ItsCalledWhiskey
Summary: It's been three years since The Abigail left the shores of southern California...three years since Alicia was left with nothing but a goodbye letter...





	1. Intro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Intro” by TheXX
> 
> https://youtu.be/IAX37XEcoyM

     The sound of rushing water below as she opens her eyes has always been her favorite part of waking up here. Alicia smiled sleepily as she lifted her head off the pillow, rolling over onto her back and yawning while wiping the sleep from her eyes. Taking in the familiar sight of the graffiti covered walls, she felt so lucky to have found this place. The abandoned denim factory has proven to be quite the stronghold for this motley crew of survivors. Letting her long legs swing off the bed, her feet made contact with the icy, concrete floor beneath them. Sending a slight shiver up her spine at the cold, she stood up, stretching her arms high up above her head then ran her slender fingers through dark, chestnut locks. Walking from her bed to the wall of floor to ceiling windows overlooking the river below, Alicia sighed to herself. “Another day…”, she said softly to herself while staring out at the fast moving, murky water, squinting as the sun’s reflection met her eyes.

     After slipping into a pair of dark jeans, a white tank top, her boots and equipping herself with her thigh holster and gun, Alicia took to the rusty staircase in the center of the room that led to the rooftop. After making her way to the top, she slowly pushed open the emergency exit door, carefully scanning the area as she did every morning. Seeing that the coast was clear, she emerged into the warm, Texas sun and set off to her makeshift gym that she had created. Off to the southside of her portion of the roof, there was some leftover scaffolding and masonry material that looked as if another floor was to be built back when Whittington’s Denim Factory was still thriving. Using this leftover material, Alicia constructed a pull up bar, a weight bench, and even a barbell using old rebar with a cinder block affixed at each end. Every morning she would come out here as the sun came up to get in her daily workout. Some days it was just weight training, other days it was yoga, and others it was a bit of cardio by running laps around the roof. She had to make sure she stayed in shape in this nightmare of a world that was their reality now.

     Working herself into a sweat between push ups, pull ups and bench pressing, she took a rest after about 30 minutes. Sitting upright on the bench, skin glistening with sweat beading on her forehead, she took a swig from her water bottle and rested her elbows on her knees leaning forward starting out at nothing. Alicia’s mind swam with so many thoughts. Her mother, her brother, her past, her future...so many memories that once were and ones that were still meant to be. After getting lost in her thoughts, she shook herself from her reverie when a flash of blue eyes drifted through her mind. Stoically looking out at the horizon, she wiped the sweat from her brown and stood, making her way back to the stairwell and down below to the warehouse.

     “Ah...she’s awake! And how is our fearless leader on this fine morning?” Strand greeted her with a smile and an outstretched hand holding a steaming cup of bitter coffee.

     Taking it with a smirk, Alicia graciously accepted the steaming mug and replied, “Fearless? I wouldn’t quite go that far...but this helps. Especially when drinking the kind of coffee _you’re_ drinking.” she said jokingly referring to Victor’s taste for alcohol at all hours of the day as she raised an eyebrow in Victor’s direction and continued into the common area to find a seat among the many mismatched pieces of furniture the group had scavenged the past six months they have taken refuge in this place.

     The space is incredibly large, spanning at least the length of a football field and lined with skylights and windows all the way across, as well as a system of catwalks above that lead to countless other portions of the warehouse. Among the many types of chairs and tables strewn about across various throw rugs to make it appear more cozy, everyone always gathers to either discuss plans, assign tasks for runs, or just to allow themselves time to relax and enjoy one another’s company. John had crafted a makeshift wood stove out of an old oil drum and some ductwork found in one of the old store rooms on which they would load up on firewood to keep warm at night and cook any food they came across. The most sacred item in the pantry as of late was of course, Victor’s _extremely_ bitter coffee. There was no sugar to be found in a 15 mile radius and sadly, John was all out of caramels, but they made due.

     Alicia sat back in a monstrous worn out, wooden chair by a large window, that looked as if it were constructed of mangled driftwood..pieces sticking out every which way. It was by far her absolute favorite piece they had come across. Strand had even gone as far as to dub it her “throne” since no one else seemed to care to sit in it. “Where is everyone?” she asked, holding her mug with both hands as she sipped slowly.

     “Luciana, Al, Wendell and Sarah are out securing the fences. We had a breach earlier this morning...a few stray walkers made it in but they’re patching it up and checking the perimeter. Morgan has taken it upon himself to educate young Charlie on the ways of the Jedi...or whatever it is he does with that stick of his. As for our resident happy couple with the namesake of country music royalty, Johnny & June are...well...they’ll be around at some point.”, Strand said with a smirk and a mischievous look in his eyes.

     Alicia’s heart tugged at that moment, remembering thumbing through a certain blonde’s collection of vinyls and seeing a few Johnny Cash albums. Her mind wandered back to her thoughts this morning and that flash of blue eyes that ran through her mind. _“Stop it…”_ she told herself. It’s been three years. Three long years since those magical few weeks that seem like a dream to her now. Three years since she was tossed aside by someone who clearly didn’t truly care.

     “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were dwelling on something that you shouldn’t be dwelling on. You forget...I’ve known you for quite some time and I’m _excellent_ at reading people.” Victor said, with an assured yet concerned look on his face for his friend.

     Standing in an attempt to brush off both Strand’s comment and her thoughts, she said “Nothing to dwell on...let’s head out to the trucks. We need to discuss a supply run and check what we have in the reserves.” she said as she tossed back the remnants of her coffee. “Come on.” Alicia said, not wasting a second to acknowledge it further and began walking quickly ahead toward the main exit.

     When they reached the main floor of the warehouse, they exited the building as cautiously as always, especially since learning of the breach this morning. Once they determined it was safe to walk about, Alicia headed toward the parked vehicles. Opening the door to her newly acquired truck, a 2001 Ford Ranger modified with off-road tires a custom brush bar and defensive gear surrounding the cab, she reached for the walkie on the center console and immediately ordered for all remaining members of the group to rendezvous for a meeting.

     “Good morning everyone...please circle back to the parking area as soon as possible. We need to plan our next supply run. Thanks. Over…” she stated matter of factly into the walkie.

     “Roger that…” Al stated over the airwaves. “On our way!” an overly enthusiastic Charlie responded on her end.

     “You know, if you want to talk about whatever is on your mind, I’d be glad to share a drink and discuss it.” Strand offered, smiling at his friend.

     “Strand...it’s not even noon. Let’s save the alcohol for later in the day, maybe? Besides...I’m _fine_. I don’t need to talk about anything. Let it go, alright?” Alicia said sternly.

     As if fate would love nothing more but to keep nagging her, she happened upon a small patch of wild, white daisies growing just on the far side of the parking area. _“Really?!?!?”_ she thought to herself, angry at all these references that had been popping up since she awoke.

     “It’s hard to _let go_ when you care...Alicia.” Victor said, meaning to sound caring and concerned.

     “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to snap at you. I’m just...things have just been creeping up on me lately and I don’t know why. She left. She left me here and I shouldn’t think about her but I do. I just do and I wish I could stop. But I can’t. I just...I can’t.” Alicia said, looking down at her feet, not wanting to meet Victor’s eyes for fear that the anger she felt would force the tears from her eyes that she felt boiling over.

     “Don’t you worry, Little One. Things will all work out for you. I just know it.” Strand said, while gripping his friend’s shoulder in a reaffirming way.

     “Maybe one day…” Alicia said, gazing down at her feet, shuffling the gravel below before looking out over the rest of her group headed towards them. “One day….”


	2. Nothing Will Be Fine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Nothing Will Be Fine" by The Dead Deads
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iUpCBdUW35I

    “So, if we head northwest on Route 1, we should make it there in about 35-40 minutes. Hopefully it’s still standing.” Alicia stated, raising her eyebrows, pointing to a spot on the map just north of their location. She and Strand looked up from their map at the sound of a vehicle approaching to see Al, Luciana, Sarah and Wendell rounding the building in a topless Jeep Wrangler, dust flowing like a sandstorm behind them in the Jeep’s wake. Screeching to a halt, they exited the vehicle, helped Wendell and his chair down from the back, and made their way over to the truck.

      “Really, Al?” Victor asked, rolling his eyes while questioning her driving in like a stunt woman.

      “What? I _love_ that Jeep!” she said, closing her eyes and smiling while throwing her head back with her exclamation, earning her a judgemental stare from Strand. “What? I’m sorry, okay? You can’t just drive that thing. You have to really _drive_ it!” Al said with excitement in her voice, punching Strand in the arm as she walked up beside him to look at the map.

      “Lucky I didn’t roll right out the back of that damn thing…” Wendell whispered to himself as he brought his wheelchair to a stop at the truck, shaking his head as everyone chuckled. John and June had finally emerged from the doorway of the building just as Charlie and Morgan came into sight as well.

      “Alright alright…” Alicia said, trying to suppress her own laughter at Wendell’s comment as she gave Charlie a small smile when she joined the group. “As you all are aware, we are running extremely low on ammo. Also, it wouldn’t hurt to get a few extra guns and supplies.” Alicia said, standing with both arms outstretched against the hood of the truck, glancing in the direction of every member of the group as she addressed them. “There’s a military base not too far from here...Camp Mabry. It’s just northwest of us here.” Alicia stated, pointing to the map. “Obviously, it’s probably one of the first places that would have been hit when all this started, so it may be picked over already. But we’re running out of options.” she finished, crossing her arms while the rest of the group nodded silently in agreement. “We leave in an hour, so let’s get the trucks ready. I want to make this smooth. Get in, get supplies, get out.” she ordered as everyone started moving about to prepare.

      “When did you become so _bossy_?” Strand said to her, jokingly while walking to the passenger side of the truck to open his door.

      “I am _not_ bossy! I just...get right to the point.” Alicia said, narrowing her eyes at him as he smiled back at her. After walking to the driver side and opening the door, she grabbed her pack to check her supplies but she couldn’t help the nagging thought in her mind from coming out. “Wait...was I too bossy?” she asked, second guessing herself.

      “Little one, you are the leader we all need and deserve. Don’t you worry your pretty head. Madison and Nick would be _so_ very proud.” Victor stated as he went about checking his own supplies. Alicia lowered her head, unable to meet his eyes again at the mention of her family.

      “Thank you.” she responded quietly.

      The group rolled out an hour later as planned, Alicia and Strand leading the convoy in the Ranger while the rest of the team followed. There was occasional banter on the airwaves as they traveled but mostly it was quiet. As they approached the main gates of Camp Mabry, the radio grew quiet. The scene wasn’t much unlike anything else they’ve seen since this all started. Bodies dressed in BDUs littered the ground, as well as some dressed as civilians.

      “Alicia...I don’t like this.” Luciana said over the radio.

      “I know. It makes me think of the base from before, too.” Alicia responded while static followed her voice, thinking back on when they had their first run in with Troy Otto. “Just be calm and be vigilant. Like I said...get in, get the supplies we need, and get out. Everything will be fine.”  she said as she put her truck into park outside of a concrete building that looked like a main office while the others followed suit. Slowly and cautiously, they all exited their vehicles and gathered outside of the large building they had pulled up to.

     “Okay...let's split up. We can cover more ground that way and get this done quickly. Charlie, you’re with me and Strand. Sarah, you’re with Wendell and Al. John you’re with June, and Luciana, you’re with Morgan. Remember...we need all the ammo you can find. Obviously anything else is game as well. Got it?” Alicia asked, not really expecting a rebuttal.

      As the group dispersed into their respective pairings, Alicia, Charlie and Victor started walking toward the main entrance of the building. “ Bossy..” Strand said, giving a sideways glance and a smile to Alicia.

      “She’s not bossy. She’s just direct and to the point.” Charlie interjected, looking up at Victor like he should already know this.

      Alicia and Strand exchanged glances and burst out into laughter at that moment. _“Life really isn’t so bad sometimes…”_ Alicia thought to herself as she opened the doors to the building they had approached. Using an old trick she had learned in her past, before entering, she through a small rock inside, listening for any noise. After nothing was heard, the three of them proceeded forward.

      “You know, we probably won’t find anything of use here.” Victor said as he thumbed through some dust covered papers that littered the main reception desk. “Everyone in the area who was familiar with this place would have thought to raid this spot at the beginning. What are you expecting to find?” Victor asked, shining his flashlight up ahead into the darkness.

      “You never know...maybe people missed some stuff? I hope…” Alicia said, sounding a bit deflated remembering how much ammo they had left. Just then, she heard a door shut in a corridor off in the distance. “Shhhh...what was that?” she asked, quickly shining her own flashlight in the direction of the noise. There was no movement, so she was convinced it couldn’t have been a walker. “Maybe one of the other’s made their way in through the back.” Alicia stated, sounding like she didn’t quite believe herself. “Come on...let’s check it out.” she said, looking back at Charlie and Strand.

      As the trio made their way toward the back of the dark office, they came upon a corridor with a door on either side. Motioning for everyone to be quiet by bringing her finger up to her lips, she pointed to the first door on the left and raised her gun up while holding her flashlight in the same direction. “Strand...go.” she said, nodding her head toward the doorknob. As he quickly opened the door, Alicia did a sweep of the room and came up empty. Lowering her gun, she turned and said, “This one’s clear. Charlie, give it a once over and see if there’s anything useful please.”.

      “Alright. But...don’t go too far, okay?” Charlie asked, looking up at her with an uneasy expression on her face.

      “We’re just going to check the room next door. I’ll be right outside.” Alicia responded, giving Charlie’s shoulder a reassuring squeeze, then turned toward the hall to join Strand. At the second doorway, she positioned herself with her gun raised and gave Victor a nod signaling she was ready for him to open the door. Just as he did, she saw a large figure quickly run by and through a doorway toward the back of the room that led outside. “Hey! Stop!” she shouted, running towards the back doorway, stopping as she reached it.

      As she was about to open it, Strand called out to her. “Alicia wait! Maybe it’s best we rendezvous with the others out front first...safety in numbers and all.” he suggested.

      “You’re right. Okay...let’s head back out.” Alicia said, turning to walk back in the direction they had come. Grabbing the walkie from her pack, she switched it on and said “Change of plans guys. We aren’t alone. Meet at the trucks.” and the three of them walked out to the parking lot. When everyone was all back in one place, they decided to split into two groups of five and flank each side of the building, making their way around back to inspect the area. Alicia, Charlie, Strand, Al and Luciana took one side while John, June, Morgan, Sarah and Wendell took the other.

      “How’s it looking on your side?” Alicia asked over the walkie. They were slowly making their way toward the back of the long building while cautiously taking in their surroundings. It looked like the back of the building acted as a loading dock of some sort, with large roll-up bay doors.

      “Clear on our side so far...looking like a shipping facility or something I’m guessing. Lot of military trucks toward the back. We’ve gotta have some luck there I’d reckon.” John answered. “How ‘bout over there?” he asked.

      “Same thing. We’re about to round the corner now. I can’t imagine it was just one person hiding out in this place.” Alicia answered. Just as she said that, a man looking to be in his mid thirties, wearing BDUs appeared from around the corner. He looked very disheveled and badly beaten. His stitched name tag over his right pocket said “Jackson”.

      “You shouldn’t be here! It’s not safe!” The man exclaimed in a hushed tone, trying to push the group back around the way they came. “These guys are dangerous...you’ve got to go NOW!” He continued.

      Pushing his arm away, Alicia asked “Who the hell are you? What is this place?”.

      “That’s not important. I’ve been trying to escape. They’re getting ready to go on a run so you need to go because they’ll see you and then it’s all over for you. The things these guys do...my God. Just go. Please!” Jackson pleaded with the group, looking visibly terrified.

      “Well then we’ll go, but come with us. We have trucks out front we can get you out of here.” Alicia offered hesitantly, looking back at the members of her group and seeing some not so happy expressions.

      “No...I can’t. I have...I have people here. I need to get everyone out safely. You need to leave.” Jackson said, his lips setting in a hard line as he turned to go back.

      “Wait!”, Alicia called after him. “Let us help you! We can help. It’s what we do.” she offered, genuinely sounding sincere now that she knew there were lives at stake.

      “Look...I appreciate the offer. Really, I do. I can’t let other people get caught up in this. It’s too dangerous.” Jackson responded, looking defeated as he addressed the group.

      “We’re helping. End of story. Now tell us what we need to know.” Strand interjected, tiring of the back and forth. With that, the walkie crackled with static.

      “Gunner to Commander...come in.” John’s voice came over the airwaves. Alicia rolled her eyes at the nickname, further making her feel as if she may just be a little _too_ bossy. This seems to be everyone’s favorite way to tease her lately. _“Will this_ ever _end?”_ she thought to herself.

      “Very funny, John. What do you got?” she radioed back.

      “We just hit the jackpot! One of these trucks is LOADED with guns and ammo. We’re gonna try to get her started and meet you out front so come on back, our work here is done. Over.” John said, which caused Jackson to look panicked.

      “No! That’s their truck and supplies! They’re in the middle of loading up to leave! Your friends are going to get caught! Tell them to stop...oh my God this can’t be happening. We’re all dead. This is...I need to go. I can’t be seen with you or they’ll kill me.” Jackson said, running his hands through his light blond hair as he started backing away.

      Speaking into the walkie again, Alicia said, “No. We have someone here. This isn’t safe. Leave the truck, meet out front and let’s get out of here. We’ll make due. We need to go now. Over.” she said, her tone letting them know there was no arguing. “Look...Jackson, is it? How about we make a plan to help. We can meet back up with you when it’s safer for you and we’ll figure out a way to get your people out. Let us help you, please.” she pleaded.

      “Okay...let’s meet back up here tomorrow at dusk. How will you know what to do? You have no idea what’s going on here.” he said, eyes searching hers looking desperate.

      Taking a moment to think, she handed him her walkie. “Keep this on channel 2...turn it off to conserve battery and later tonight when it’s safe, contact us. We can discuss everything and make a plan together, alright?” Alicia instructed, feeling hopeful that they could help these people.

      “Alright. Channel 2...got it. Thank you. You have no idea how much this means. Thank you all so much.” Jackson said gratefully. “Tonight…” he said again smiling,  holding the walkie up as he snuck back around the corner.

  
     Turning back to look at her group, she said, “Let’s go home. We’ve got a rescue mission to plan.” She was met with a knowing smile from Strand and thought back to earlier that morning when he said what he did about her being a good leader and she smiled.

 

    


	3. Oats In The Water

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Oats In The Water" by Ben Howard
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DaH4W1rY9us

     Back at the denim factory, the air was so thick with tension it could have been cut with a knife. The group was all gathered in the common area, having a  _ very _ heated discussion about the day’s events. Alicia sat in her large, wooden chair by the window, gazing out at the sun starting to set over the river below while she heard the arguing of the others as mere background noise in her head. Thoughts were racing in her mind and she couldn’t make heads or tails of anything. She wondered what her mother would have done in this situation, or what her brother would have thought about her actions that day. Then, her mind went even further and wondered what  _ she  _ would have done. Finally, the arguing snapped her from her thoughts as that familiar flash of blue eyes invaded her mind once again.

     “This is insane! We don’t know anything about these people! How can one person just decide for us? What makes  _ her _ capable of choosing how  _ we  _ live our lives? This is not happening, man...no way! This is  _ bullshit!”  _ Al shouted at the rest of the group, looking over at Alicia with anger all over her face.

     She wanted to keep her cool, and maybe she would have but the dark places her mind seemed to go lately made her temper  _ very _ short fused. “ENOUGH!!!” she shouted back as she quickly stood up from where she sat. “I did not  _ ask  _ for this, I’ll have you remember. Everyone I loved...everything I had left was  _ taken  _ from me.” she yelled as her voice broke. Charlie put her head down at that moment, feeling a surge of guilt overcome her yet again. “We all crossed paths and somehow, just somehow...you all slowly started looking to me for answers. Why? I don’t know!” she shouted at them, throwing her hands up in the air. “I. Never. Asked. For. This.” she enunciated. “Yet...here I am, and here you all are. We help people! It’s what we decided together that we were going to do when we first found this place.” she continued as she looked upon the others. “If you don’t like the decision I made...the decision to save  _ lives _ ...there’s the door.” she stated, matter of factly as she pointed to the doorway leading out of the main common area. Everyone looked around at one another, waiting to see if anyone would  _ actually  _ move toward the door. Of course, no one did. Then someone finally spoke up.

     “I think what Al was trying to say, is that we get it. We do. We understand why you did what you did, but we’re just…” John paused, his features scrunched as he looked up as if trying to find the right phrasing. “...a bit nervous is all. Inviting complete strangers into a place we feel safe in and what not.” he finished, looking apologetic when he met Alicia’s gaze. “We trust you, we trust your judgement Alicia...it’s just that-”

     “Bullshit!” Al yelled as she cut him off. “You should  _ not  _ be making life altering decisions for everyone. You aren’t exactly in the best frame of mind with what you’ve gone through this past year and excuse me for stating the obvious but you are just a kid!  _ We’re _ the adults here. This isn’t right and inviting who knows how many people back here from that place is just not a good idea. This is ridiculous!” she finished, running a hand through her short hair.

     “Stop it! Stop fighting!” Charlie shouted, unable to handle the yelling any longer as tears began forming in her eyes. After everything she had been through in her short 10 years on this earth, it was understandable that a screaming match between the people she felt safe with would scare her. With that, Alicia walked over and knelt down in front of her, putting both hands on the girl’s shoulders. “Hey...it’s okay. It’s alright, Charlie.” Alicia said, trying to comfort her, as the young girl wiped the tears that fell from her eyes. “You good?”, Alicia asked, her eyes searching Charlie’s. The girl sniffled and nodded her head quickly.

     “Oh here we go! A  _ perfect _ example of how unfit to make decisions you are!.” Al exclaimed. “ _ This one _ ...” she shouted while pointing at Charlie, “puts a  _ bullet _ in your brother’s heart and you had to watch him slowly bleed to death. And now you take her under your wing and  _ care _ about her?” she asks with a look of disbelief on her face. “ _ That’s  _ fucked up. That is  _ sick! _ Just so we’re clear.” Al finished, ending her rant. With that, Charlie took off and disappeared through the main doorway leading out of the common area as everyone looked on. Al just looked at Alicia, shaking her head in disgust as she walked off to retire to her area.

     “Al! Al come on!” June shouted after her, turning to follow.

     “Let her go...just let her go. She needs to cool off now.” Morgan said, a hand lightly holding June’s arm to keep her from chasing after Al. Looking down at where his hands met her arm, she gave a slight smile and nodded in agreement.

     “What the  _ hell  _ kinda people you got is thrown in with?” Wendell whispered, looking up over at Sarah, his expression twisting in confusion.

     “Hey man...we got us a space to make our brew and a safe place to sleep. What more to do you want?” Sarah whispered back, giving him a look as if to tell him to stop complaining and not spoil a good thing for them.

     Alicia walked behind her chair to the oversized window to look out while crossing her arms in anger. Tears threatened to fall at that vivid reminder of losing Nick, but she held them back, not wanting to show weakness at this moment. Taking a deep but shaky breath, she said, “I understand that you’re all afraid of the unknown.” she spoke calmly from where she stood, not turning back to face them yet. Closing her eyes, she lifted a hand to pinch the bridge of her nose as she felt a headache coming on from all of this. “There are _still_  good people out there. Haven’t we all proven that to each other?” she asked as she turned to look at the group. “Haven’t we all shown one another that we can trust? That we can survive _together?_ ”” she continued, seeing a few of them nodding slightly as if they finally got it. “Yes. Bad shit happens and will continue to happen. None of us can stop it. What we can do is help. We can put good out into the world and try to make it worth living for! If you don’t want to do this, like I said before...you’re free to go. But we have the space, the resources and the numbers to make a difference. We can save _lives_!” she finished. Without waiting for a response, she turned to walk away.  About 20 minutes or so went by when she heard the rooftop door open behind her. Without looking, she knew who was walking up to her by the simple fact that no one else would ever disturb her up here. So she kept her gaze on the sinking sun ahead, squinting her eyes as the blood orange glow reflected in them. “What is it, Strand?”, Alicia asked, sighing deeply as he sat down beside her, legs dangling over the ledge of the building.

     “I can’t say that I completely disagree with Al.” he started, earning him a stabbing glare from Alicia as she whipped her head around toward him. “Now, now...let me finish.” he said in response to the look he had just received. “I understand her being afraid of having people we don’t know coming to stay at our home. Sharing a space we worked so hard to make safe and livable.” he continued as Alicia shook her head while turning to look back out over the water. “I also see your side of all this. I agree that we should try our damndest to better the world. It’s what Madison would have done. It’s what she always did. So of _course_ that’s what is in your blood! You’re doing the right thing, Alicia. No matter what anyone thinks or says...this is _right._ ” Victor finished, squeezing her shoulder in reassurance before standing up to go. Before he could reach the doorway to the stairs, Alicia turned to him and said, “I hope you’re right…” with a slight smile as his eyes met hers. He only nodded and then turned back to walk through the doorway.

     After sitting and thinking for a while, she got the mental strength to do damage control. She made her way down the stairway into her large room, and walked over to the doorway in the far right corner. Knocking three times, she got no response. She didn’t ask for permission, she just opened the door and instantly felt her heart break at the sight before her. Charlie never wanted to take one of the many larger spaces available in the factory to make her own. She made her way into Alicia’s room one night and opened the door to a tiny storeroom closet and decided to make that her own. She would never say it aloud, but she adored Alicia. She felt safe when she was near, even after everything that had happened between them.

     Alicia looked down to see Charlie curled up into the fetal position, sobbing uncontrollably while hugging her pillow. The mixture of feelings she always had toward the young girl constantly tormented her soul. Like Al had said, Charlie was the reason Nick was gone. She killed him. Yet, at the same time, Alicia had grown to understand that Charlie was just a child and she reacted out of anger and sadness in the death of Ennis. She was attached to Mel, Ennis and their people since they took her in and took care of her after she lost her parents. So just as anyone would, she felt the need to exact revenge in the death of someone she saw as a friend, or perhaps even as family. This didn’t erase what was taken from Alicia, she would  _ never  _ forget. How could she? But she had a forgiving heart and she knew this girl needed someone to care. She knew that Charlie would take it back if she could.

     “Hey kid...sit up. Come on. Stop crying. Everything is alright.” Alicia said as she sat down on the upturned milk crate beside the uncovered, small, twin sized mattress that lay on the floor as Charlie’s bed.She sat like that for a few minutes, elbows resting on her knees as she held her head in her hands, chestnut brown hair flowing like a veil all around her face.

     “I’m sorry. I’m so, so sorry, Alicia…” she heard the muffled words come from the girl as she refused to move her head from her pillow. Fresh sobs could be heard, even though they were stifled by the pillow against Charlie’s face. Alicia reached her hand out and placed it on Charlie’s head, trying to calm her when the girl suddenly turned and sat up, eyes bloodshot from crying so hard.

“NO! Stop it! I  _ killed  _ him! I took your family from you! Stop treating me like I’m normal! You should have killed me back in that basement when I asked you to! I don’t deserve to live!” Charlie choked out in sobs, burying her head in her hands. 

     Alicia was trying her hardest not to get overly emotional, but it was proving to be very difficult. “Charlie…” she started but had to stop as she let out a deep sigh. “Yes. You took my brother away from me.” Alicia continued, her voice breaking yet again as she looked off to the side to compose herself before continuing. “Watching him...Losing him, has been the hardest thing I have ever had to handle and probably the hardest I ever will. But I also have had enough time to think and process. I know enough of this  _ shitty  _ world we live in to understand your side of things. You didn’t mean to kill an innocent person. You were blinded by rage over losing someone that  _ you _ cared about. As we all would have done.” she finished, looking down  while a single tear drop fell from her eye. She watched as it’s moisture stained the concrete floor beneath her feet.

     The younger girl turned over at that, looking up at the brunettes eyes as she spoke. “Charlie, I forgave you. It’s what Nick would have wanted. Don’t you see?” Alicia asked, tears flowing freely now. “He would have  _ wanted  _  me to forgive you. So I did. I will  _ never  _ forget,  but I  _ can  _ forgive. I know he would have wanted things this way. He would have wanted me to keep you safe.” Alicia said, wiping the tears from her face.

     At that moment, unexpectedly, Charlie lunged forward and gripped Alicia in a hug. She was hesitant at first, but she slowly let her arms wrap around the young girl, losing herself in the warmth. It had been  _ so  _ long since she had genuine human contact. “C’mon kid. Let’s get some fresh air.” she said, as Charlie stood up and she led them out of the closet toward the staircase in the center of her room. Once on the roof, they both sat, legs dangling over the edge, watching the remainder of the deep, orange sun as it sank below the tree line just beyond the river.

     “You’re doing the right thing, Alicia. Helping these people...you’re doing the right thing.” Charlie said, smiling slightly while looking up at the older brunette. Just then, the walkie attached to Alicia’s belt let out a crackling of static.

     “Alicia...are you there? It’s Jackson. Over…”

 

  
  



End file.
